


Her Chocolate Eyes

by keejay



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parenting, Body Image, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Jane, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Murder, Narcissism, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Other, Polyamory, Self-Harm, Underage Sex, aged up jane, bisexual renesmee, edward's an asshole, ocd renesmee, she's 16, so aro found a gal and there we go, vampires can have any power why not growth?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keejay/pseuds/keejay
Summary: Jane is now a depressed teenager dealing with body issues after her master finds an immortal with the gift of aging. Renesmee has grown into a gorgeous and snobby cynic who has everything handed to her. Their lives are changed forever when Edward gives up his parental rights to the rulers of the vampire world; the Volturi.





	1. Two Sides of a Coin

_Jane's POV:_

_August 8th, 2013._

The red, silken sheets clung to my body as my human pet lay gasping beside me, a look of euphoria plastered onto his face. His dirty blonde hair fell across my pillows in disheveled waves and sweat glistened across his tanned forehead. His eyes shifted towards me and he grinned.

"How did you get a mouth like that being shut in this castle for so long?" I sneered, annoyed that the mood was ruined by his lewd comments. I hated potty mouths, and even if he was one of the best lovers that I had come across, it didn't excuse the very big fault he had. Glared down at him, I snarled and grabbed him by the throat. His heart beat sped up immediately as my tiny hand closed on his windpipe, and he gasped for air to no avail.

"You shouldn't use vulgar language around me, pet. I've told you this countless upon countless of times." He clawed at my hands, face beginning to turn blue. "This is a warning, and I expect you to act accordingly when I call for you again." Finally, as he was beginning to pass out, I let go and giggled, bringing him into a soul sucking kiss. "Next time I might not be so giving." He trembled in my arms, hazel eyes becoming watery. Another giggle escaped my lips as I pushed him off of my bed, throwing his clothes at him. "Go and shower and I will be at your quarters this evening." As soon as I waved him away he was out of the door, petrified as Felix shifted from outside my room to guard him as he made his way back to his own room. I sighed, laying back down on the bed as the door shut behind them.

Pitiful human. Not enough fight left in him to even talk back anymore. What a pity, and I was actually starting to grow fond of him. A knock on the door pulled me out of my pondering. Silently, a figure let himself into the room, and I hissed as I covered myself. My brother sat in the dark wood chair by my bookshelf, flipping through a novel absentmindedly.

"Sister," Alec exclaimed, shutting the book and slipping it back on the shelf. "Aro would like to see you in his study."

"What for?" I slipped off of the queen-sized bed and made my way to the large walk in closet, the satin sheets wrapped around my naked, lithe frame.

"Urgent business. Very private, only you, I, and Chelsea are aware."

"Urgent business? How peculiar, there hasn't been much happening in the immortal as of late. I wonder what he would need us for." I yanked a long sleeved, navy blue skater dress off of its steel hanger, throwing it over my shoulder and onto the bed. Then came white pantyhose and black flats. "Would you suppose it has something to do with all the secret phone calls he's been making?" The past few months I had spied our Master hunched over his desk, talking animatedly into a corded, black phone about something mysterious. The only words I could catch were  _yours_ , _done_ , and  _take care of her_. And the question of the day is: take care of _who_ exactly?

"We'll never find out until you get dressed." I ripped away from the closet as I finally found the bra and underwear set I was keen on wearing. Alec quickly retreated towards the door as I sent a death glare his way, smirking wickedly.

"I'll just wait outside and leave you to dress. Hurry, we mustn't keep Master waiting." I growled at him, but he was already gone. I hissed, slamming my closet door shut. Brothers, what are they good for?

I let the silken sheets fall from my small frame and quickly got to work dressing, slipping on a pair of black panties and my training bra. As I had little to no chest, a real bra wasn't needed. My dress and leggings soon followed, with my black ballet flats finishing the ensemble. Quickly, I ran a hand through my hair and rolled it into a tight bun atop my head, adding a few bobby pins.  _There_ , I thought.  _Now I'm perfect_.

I exited the door and closed it behind me, grasping Alec's hand tightly before we departed to our master's office.

* * *

"Master?" Alec called from the doorway, peering into the candle lit room and at the raven-haired figure turned away from us. A chalky hand ushered for us to come in, and gladly we did, feet gracefully making their way across the large rug.

"Little ones," He turned around then, a large smile gracing his features. I felt my stomach clench with anxiousness.  _My master, what a gracious master._   _Finally letting us in on his big secret._  "Come, sit. We have many things to discuss, my children."

"I am sorry if we are late, master. I had to get dressed, but that is no excuse."

"It is quite alright, child. You are right on time." He patted the maroon cushion next to him with eagerness. I swiftly made my way across the room and onto the soft seat, my stomach flipping haphazardly. Alec sat across from us in the large oak chair, arms slinging on the arm rests. Master spoke softly, his words rich and enticing. "As your brother has told you, I have something to share with you both."

"What is it, master?"

"We are taking Renesmee Cullen in. Edward is sending her away after she graduates from high school." In an instant I was on my feet, pacing the floor in anger.  _The half breed here, in my home? Apart of the guard, and under master's affection?_  My hands clenched, and I breathed through my nose, trying to keep my temper at bay.

"Why, master?"

"Bella has filed for a divorce with him. She is very unhappy with their life and wishes to go back and help her father as he dies of sickness. Edward has the thought that it is all his daughter's fault." A pang of guilt fills me, but I push it away.  _This was unacceptable, how dare she come into my home and disrupt it_.

"The wolves won't go down without a fight." My brother exclaims, and a wicked smile graces our master's features, his eyes glowing brightly. The milky red is almost blinding, and my heart would be going a million miles per second if I had been alive.

"Do not worry, they will be dealt with." I felt my un dead heart swell and a grin start to grace my lips.  _Oh, my master. My intelligent and giving master._

"You are so smart, master." Aro chuckles and reaches for my hand, grasping it tightly in his own. He wanted to see what I had been thinking and consider my ideas on the matter. I quickly shift my pose so that I am closer to him, crossing my ankles. "Does she know she is being sent away?"

"No, she has no idea. It will be a marvelous surprise, don't you think?" I frown as he lets go of my hand, but soon a giggle escapes me as he claps his hands together.

"Yes. very marvelous, master."

* * *

My hands clutched my pet's shoulders tightly and he moved deep inside of me, hitting the lovely spot that finally had me coming undone. He followed quickly, filling me to the brim. Zachary's lips pressed against my temple before he pulled out of me and fell on his back on the other side of the bed. I hummed and wrapped my arms around him, snuggling into his back. The comfort of another was all I wanted after the turn of events of this morning, it seemed. And with his mouth not moving a mile a minute like it had during dinner, I was glad to give him more attention than usual. His hand gratefully rubbed my arm tenderly, and I couldn't help but press a kiss to his skin.

"You okay, Miss Jane?" He asked groggily, and I could tell he was close to falling asleep.

"Yes, of course, Zachary. Just go to sleep, I'll wake you up in the morning." I exclaim, and he soon does as ordered, his breathing becoming even as he fell into a deep slumber. I snuggle up to his back and closed my eyes, wishing for the release that would come with sleep.

 _If only I were that lucky_.

* * *

_August 22nd, 2013._

Two weeks had passed since the news and planning for Renesmee's arrival was in full swing. We would be throwing a birthday ball for Aro's daughter, Andromeda, in the meantime. She would be turning three, but she looked to be ten years old. She had already become much of a handful, and many times had snuck out numerous times to chase the animals in the forest behind the castle. Aro had not been happy, to say the least. Adriana, our new secretary, was making call after call to all the covens around the globe, inviting them to the shindig of the century.

As she made a call to the Denali's, I watched her with calculating eyes, my dark cloak wrapped tightly around my body. Everyone knew my absolute hatred for the animal drinkers, and how much I despised the little Alaskan coven. Their coven mother, Sasha, how stupid she was to create an immortal child. It was a joy to burn him. I smiled to myself at the memory, my ears catching the speeding beat of the secretary's heart.

_To burn Sasha was an even greater sight to behold._

"Miss Jane?" Adriana asked me in a small voice, her big brown eyes not meeting mine. She rarely looked at me for fear of taking my wrath. I pulled my hood down and gave her my full attention.

"Yes?"

"Miss Tanya wants to speak to Master Aro right away. Do you know if he is busy?" My face turned into a sneer. Master was in a meeting with one of our overseas business partners, and I wouldn't let him be bothered. Adriana trembled as she saw my expression change.

"Give me the phone, Adriana."

"But, Miss Jane-" I growled and ripped the phone out of her hand, feeling my control start to slip.

"Go take your lunch break and come back in an hour. I mean it." She scurried out quickly, heels clinking against the wooden floor. I breathed in an unneeded breath to calm myself before putting the phone to my ear.

"Tanya? Hello, this is Jane. Aro is in a meeting and cannot come to the phone right now. Can I take a message?"

* * *

"They refuse to come?" Aro's frown deepened as he repeated my sentence, and I feel my stomach clench.  _My master, what a gracious host_. Letting anger cloud their judgment is unacceptable. Just because a few of their coven mates broke the law, and we ordered the death sentence, does not mean we did anything that was unjust.

"I am sorry, Master. I tried everything I could to change their perspective." I tried to cheer him up by putting on a small smile. "Carmen and Eleazar will be there."

"Andie will be so happy. She loves her auntie Carmen so much." My heart melts as his eyes sparkled at the thought of his daughter. My Master was such a good father, and lovely person. I was so thankful he allowed me to be in his presence.

"How is she today? I didn't see her in the garden like she usually is this morning."

"Sulpicia and Athendora took her to town since today was overcast. Rafael went with them, thankfully." He shuffled some papers into a stack before stapling them. "Have you heard from Carlisle? I sent he and his family an invite and failed to hear back."

_The Cullen's were invited?_

"I had no idea that they were coming, Master."

"Carlisle is my dearest friend, I do hope he comes. I wanted him to look over Andie too, see if she is developing accordingly."

"Don't we have doctors for that?"

"Yes, but Carlisle is better than any doctor." He logged into his desk top computer and gave me a wave of his hand. "You may go, child. I must get back to work." With a nod and a bow, I exited, pulling the hood of my cloak back up before making my way to the Garden, hoping that Santiago was there so I could blow off some steam by sparring.

* * *

_September 13_ _th_ _, 2013._

Another mission, another gifted member for my gracious master. With half-breed Desideria in our clutches, everything was going according to plan. She had taken a liking to Felix. Felix did not know how to deal with her constant touching and flirting. Brother and I softly laughed to ourselves every time she found a way to scoot on to his lap or kiss his cheeks.

After three short days of travel, we had come across a small coven of men and one woman, the one Aro had heard rumors of. Desideria could control sound waves. As a child, she was very talented but sheltered by her grandfather, the coven leader. After the coven murdered her grandfather they kidnapped the girl and showed her the world of sexual intercourse. She was unable to break free, but after we burned them she freely came with us. Desideria had a long way to go emotionally and mentally, but Marcus was sure to help her with the best of his abilities.

As of now, we sat on the Volturi's private jet, traveling back to Italy to finish the preparations for Andie's birthday ball. All of the coven's except for the Denali sisters and Amazonian coven would be in attendance. Demetri was ecstatic at the prospect of talking to Benjamin, but I told him not to hold his breath. Amun had not doubt poisoned the young vampire's mind to hate the Volturi.

"Felix, stop squirming! I'm trying to kiss your cute cheeks, sweet heart," Desideria purred as she attempted to kiss his face.

"Get her off of me, please!" He asked, pushing her away from him. Demetri sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Desi, come here. Why don't you sit next to me and be a good girl? Can you do that for me?" Demetri asked in a sweet voice and she nodded eagerly before rushing over to sit next to him. "You are being a very good girl, Desi. Maybe when we arrive to the castle I'll take you out to buy some pretty dresses."

"Please?"

"Of course, darling," He grinned down at her before handing her an iPad and letting her go crazy on it. Soon she was distracted enough, and Felix relaxed into his seat.

I pulled out a novel from my bag and gave my own sigh before taking the iPod out of Alec's hands and switching the song to something acoustic. He grumbled in reply but didn't change it as he took his iPod back. We sat beside each other, sharing a pair of earbuds. It was times like these that I felt the most relaxed.

* * *

When we arrived back at the castle, master Aro whisked brother and me into his office. With a wide grin, he exclaimed, "I have the perfect idea."

"What is it, master?"

"From what Edward tells me, Renesmee is quite boy crazy… And Dante is at that age now, as you both know." That age meaning that he snuck girls into the castle to have his way with before bleeding them dry. The maids would go in to clean and find his sheets stained with blood and a cold body waiting.

"What are you implying?"

"I've chosen him to act as a spy. With a lower guard member, he will enroll in her school and cause her to fall for him."

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"Ma petite chérie, of course, I do. Maybe luck will be on our side and Dante will fall for her as well." He stated with starry eyes. I knew better, but I held my preservations inside.

Master always had a plan and that plan always succeeded. Everything would turn out perfectly.

As Alec and master Aro talked animatedly about his plan, I felt my stomach fill with butterflies.

_It just had to._

* * *

_Renesmee's POV:_

_September 13_ _th_ _, 2013._

Today was my sixth birthday party. In less than a year, I would be immortalized in my young adult body, never changing and frozen in time. I was  _so_  ready to be all grown up.

My family and I had a small celebration on my actual birthday, but this was going to be big. Everyone was invited, and I was excited to get blackout drunk and forget  _everything_.

Both of my aunt's ivory hands fiddled with my rambunctious curls in an attempt to untangle the knots that a good night's rest had caused. Mom had let me skip school because it was the day of my party. After getting blackout drunk with the girls last night, I had passed out and slept in until three o'clock. Aunt Alice had been furious, but she made do with the short amount of time I gave her to get me ready. I still didn't understand how it took longer than six hours to get me ready for some dumb birthday party.

In my head, I counted the number of makeup marks on the vanity.  _One, two, three_. It didn't feel right so I started over.  _One, two, three._

 _One, two, three. One, two, three._   _One, two, three_ … It wasn't until my hair was nearly finished that I finally got to four.

Mother stood off to the side, a grim expression covering her lips. She didn't like the idea of me freezing like the rest of them; No, she hated it. I would never grow old or be able to conceive a child, get the chance that she had once had, a lovely life on the La Push Reservation with a beautiful boy who wanted nothing but to keep her heart beating. Father was nowhere to be seen and was most likely playing the role of "big brother" and chaperoning the crazy teens. Edward Cullen always did like to control people.

"Why the long face, sweet heart?" Aunt Alice looked down at me with curious honey eyes, her left hand coming to rest on my shoulder, no doubt admiring her clothing handy work. The strapless party dress fits tightly around my thin frame, the black sequined bodice contrasting with my alabaster skin. The perfection had my skin crawling and I flicked my hands a few times until it felt right.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb." Aunt Rose admonished, picking up a white brush from the vanity before pulling it through my hair. I hissed in pain as a knot caught.

"I'm just anxious about the party." I lied swiftly. "I'll have to act like I care about these people for the whole night."

"You should be excited, this is your last birthday with your human friends."

"Friends?" I scoffed. "You call those people my friends?"

"What about that blonde girl, Stephanie? You guys are always hanging around each other."

"I wouldn't call us friends. She barely knows me." I flicked my hands four more times, swallowing the anxiety that was starting to envelop my body.

_If only everyone would shut up and leave me alone for a change._

"She knows you well enough to put up with your weirdness." Uncle Emmett exclaimed with a dimpled smile, leaning down to kiss Rosalie's head. She gave him a patronizing look, rolling her eyes.

I sighed, biting the inside of my cheek. "But she talks behind my back all the time. Last week she said I sucked Brayden off in the locker room."

"Language, Renesmee." Mom reprimanded from the doorway, and I gave her a weary smile through the mirror.

"Sorry, mom."

"Anyway," Emmett exclaimed, chuckling. "So, she said you did the do with you know who. Then what?"

"Then nothing. Dad wouldn't let me talk to her about it. He said it didn't matter and that I needed to stop listening to what people say. Blah blah blah."

"Edward's still as stuck up as ever, I see." Rosalie sat down the brush and smiled. "You should have spread a worse rumor about her."

"Like what?"

"Rosalie." My mother warned from the doorway. Aunt Rose and I giggled, and she shook her head.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" I nodded. Alice picked up some lipstick and spread it across my lips. And then she stepped back, hands clasping happily in admiration. I looked at myself with narrowed eyes. Perfect hair, perfect makeup, perfect clothes. Absolutely perfect in every way, shape or form.

Disgusting.

* * *

The birthday party was in full swing as I stepped outside, loud music blaring out of speakers hooked up to the trees. My classmates danced and talked idly with each other, not stopping to look as I stepped down the patio steps. Stephanie perked up from her seat by Jackson before jumping up and hugging me. I fought the urge to pull away, digging my nails into my palms.

"Happy Birthday, girly!" I nodded swiftly at her, throwing on a fake smile. My teeth glittered in the soft lights surrounding the perimeter. Her blonde hair bounced in soft, blonde ringlets as she jumped up and down, excitement radiating off of her. Stephanie loved parties. No, Stephanie loved getting  _drunk_  at parties. In the back of my head, I repeated over and over.  _Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie._  "You look great!"

"Thanks! I picked it up this morning." I felt my nerves filter away as we made idle talk. It was always stress reducing talking to humans. They didn't think much.

Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie. Finally, it felt right. Her name soon disappeared from my head and I was able to moderately focus on her boring words.

"I bought my outfit last week with Cindy! Remember, I told you? It was when Monique started talking shit and I knocked her out in Victoria's Secret." I grinned. If there ever was a human that I'd thought about drinking from, it had to be Monique Summers. She talked more shit about me than even Stephanie did.

"Dumb bitch," I exclaimed, ignoring the glare that my father gave me from across the room. He hates vulgar language of any kind. It was sad to say that we didn't agree on that, as with everything else. We hadn't been close since I'd grown tits and had my first period. These days I was a momma's girl, through and through.

"This is an amazing party, everyone is here!" Indeed, everyone was here. The football team chugged punch that they'd spiked in the corner, and a nerd stood idly next to Cindy, attempting to get her attention but being rejected as Brett pulled her onto the dance floor with him. "…And I think Jamie is staring at you." I turned to where she pointed behind me, biting my plump bottom lip. Jamie Anderson. His gray eyes sparkled in the party light, and a grin lay on his features. I felt blush cover my cheeks. My, oh my, what a wonderful night.

"Should I talk to him?" Trick question. I already knew the answer, but to keep up the charade I had to play the innocent teenager with terrible hormones. At least one part was true. My hormones were raging. I hadn't slept with anyone in two weeks, and it was sorely overdue.

"Wait till he comes to you, girly. You don't need to even pay attention to him." Obviously, I wasn't going to make the first move. I knew he would come and ask me to dance eventually, and then afterward we'd find a dark corner and do god knows what until I had to blow out the candle. I grinned at her and nodded, bringing her closer as we danced.

"How's the plan to shag with Jeffrin?"  _Who the hell names their child Jeffrin? Why am I complaining? My name is_ Renesmee _, for Christ's sake._  She waggled her eyebrows before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"I'm going to stay with him tonight, and we're totally going to fuck on his waterbed! Hopefully, I don't pop it with my fake nails."

"It'll be even wetter if you do." I felt a rough tap on my shoulder, and I waited a second before I turned around. Jamie stood with a hand held out, motioning me to go with him. His eyes roamed my body like a hungry animal.

"Hey, Ren," He ran a calloused hand through his messy hair, and I momentarily thought about how they would feel knuckle deep inside me. "Wanna dance?" Without giving a second glance to Stephanie, I nodded and placed my hand in his, letting him lead me in the opposite direction. We fell into the motions easily, my ass pressed into his crotch and his hands at my waist holding me close. I could feel his hot breath across my neck and his stubble scratch against my cheek. My panties were soaking at the soft touches.

We danced through a few songs, his hardness rubbing into my behind and his gasps disappearing into my shoulder.

"Nice moves." I breathed out, grinding my backside into him. I could feel him tense as I did so, warm hands clutching my hips bones tightly. "Got any more?"

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" Jamie twirled me around to face him, grabbing my ass in his rough hands before grinding into my body. As a moan died in his throat I smirked up at him before running a hand through his hair. "Do you have any I should know about?"

"Maybe we can go in the forest, and I can show you." With our hands clasped tightly, we disappeared into the swarm of the trees, going a few yards away before falling into each other as our lips touched for the first time.

* * *

We appeared back, flushed skin and wrinkled clothes, just in time for cake. They sang the ludicrous 'Happy Birthday' song, and I blew out my eighteen candles with one puff of cool breath. Jamie stood off to the side, and blush coated his cheek as I licked some chocolate ice cream off of my spoon, no doubt reliving what I had done to him just minutes before with the same tongue. Alice grinned as she handed Lisa Luneburg a plate of sweets, motioning me over to her. My eyes caught the way it tilted on the plate and I fought the urge to push it into the right spot.

"Did you enjoy your party, Renesmee?" She whispered at vampire speed into my ear, wind chimes and cool breath pouring out of her lipstick covered lips. I nodded and turned my head to look back at Jamie, winking a lidded eye. Oh yes, this party was great. Just  _fantastic_.


	2. Dramatics and Thick Accents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jane plans while renesmee deals with irksome teenage girls.

_Jane's POV:_

_September 14_ _th_ _, 2013._

Ever since master Aro learned about hybrids, he yearned for one of his own. A few months after the almost battle, the ultimate failure as master Cauis calls it, he walked the streets scouring for the perfect specimen to carry his young. After days of unrest, he finally met Italian-American Princessa Ricci. She had thick, curly raven hair similar to his own, and beautiful features; full lips, hazel eyes, high cheekbones. Her body was curvy and on the thicker side, and she had wide child-bearing hips that had many in the guard salivating. Princessa ate fairly healthy and according to her school records she excelled highly in her studies and was very smart. She was everything Aro could hope for and more.

She gave Aro not one, but two sons; Aristotle and Dante.

With Carlisle's help, he kept her alive. It was unheard of for the mother to live, but when did the Volturi ever follow the norm? Princessa bore him three more children, Ophelia, Angelina, and Andromeda. As of now, she was pregnant with another. Aro made Princessa his wife and fell madly in love with her. Aro still loved his first wife, Sulpicia, but she remained locked in the castle while Princessa roamed the castle freely.

Deep inside I felt angry about that; I held a deep respect for Sulpicia and loved her dearly. Princessa was great, but she did not hold a candle to the first queen. The thought only further solidified inside of me as I watched Princessa cry and lock her arms around her son, refusing to let him leave on his first mission. Today was the day that Dante had joined the guard and would travel to America as a spy and would entrance the Cullen hybrid to fall in love with him.

In master Aro's mind it would make the transition easier, but in my opinion, it would crash and burn. But I kept my opinion to myself, of course. Master always pulled through. He was so smart.

With their suitcases packed, Desmond, a lower guard member who would pose as Dante's 'father', waited by the door for his charge. It seemed like a lot of work to make the half-breed comfortable, but who was I to judge master's plan? I was a mere simpleton in the scheme of things.

Princessa kissed his cheeks and held him close again, even as Dante tried to peel away from his mother's hold. I watched from close by, prepared to hold her back as he left. Master's trophy wife wouldn't mess up his perfect plan if I had anything to do about it.

"Darling, please let go of our son. He needs to leave now, or he'll miss his flight," Master Aro said quickly as he pulled his wife's arms off of their son. She turned and buried her face in his chest before crying some more.

Alec turned to me and rolled his eyes. I returned the sentiment.

"Mother, I will be back as soon as my mission is over. Do not cry over me," Dante exclaimed sadly before turning to leave. "I love you. Volturi prevails."

"Volturi prevails," We all answered back as if on cue. Then he disappeared out the door with Desmond.

Master Aro turned to me before whispered, "I will be busy with Princessa for a few hours. Please take care of things until I return."

"Of course, master." He and his crying wife disappeared from sight. Ari immediately sped into the room with a quirky grin.

"Are they gone?"

"Yes, Aristotle," I said with a small smile. I wasn't the only one who couldn't stand Princessa's dramatics.

"Finally, I thought they would never leave. Come out, sisters. Mommy's gone."

"Will she ever stop crying?" Ophelia questioned with a sneer. "It is becoming rather tiresome."

"Do be easier on her, sister," Angelina said with a sad smile. "Mommy has always been a sensitive soul." Ophelia huffed at her before turned to Ari. Angelina took both of Alec's hands before pulling him into a music-less dance.

Andromeda stood off to the side, an angry look on her face. In a millisecond, I was standing in front of her, poking at her chubby cheek. Unlike her sisters at this age, Andromeda still had a lot of baby fat. In the future, she would probably have her mother's body type.

"Andi, dear, what's wrong?"

"He's going to miss my birthday." Her voice was soft and sad. My heart ached for her.

"He wouldn't miss it if he didn't have to."

"I know that! But he's still going to miss it. And all because of that dumb girl." She puffed her cheeks out, grumbling.

"Will an extra birthday present brighten your spirits?" As the question left my lips her big eyes looked up at me in awe.

"Do you really mean that, Miss Jane?"

"Of course, princess. Anything for you." The small girl jumped and wrapped her arms around my neck. She giggled in my ear and a sad smile appeared on my face.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"We all love you, too."

* * *

_Renesmee's POV:_

_September 14_ _th_ _, 2013._

I woke up in my king-sized bed, party dress tangled around my waist and my pink lacy bra and pantie set nowhere to be found. Sweat covered my skin, and the warm air from the heater across the room choked me.

_How did I get up here? Why the fuck am I undressed like this?_

My eyes darted around the room until they caught a tuft of dirty blonde hair stuck out from under the comforter.  _Shit, I didn't._

With caution, I felt the hair, flinching as the boy attached to it groaned.

_Shit, I did!_  How was I supposed to explain this to Esme when she comes home from work? How was I supposed to explain this to the rest of them?

Without another thought I yanked the blanket off of Jamie, leaving him naked and bare for all the world to see. His mouth was wide open, and I grimaced.

"Jamie, hey," I gripped his arm tightly, shaking him. "Wake up, you need to go home."

"Oh, hey, baby." A sleepy grin appeared on his face, and he leaned up to kiss my lips. "What's up?"

"You need to leave. My parents are going to freak if they find you here." I flinched as his long finger ran its way up my side, stopping to grip it with his full hand.

"Don't worry about it. We can just say I dropped by this morning."

"You're wearing the same clothes you were wearing last night."

"Then come home with me. My mother's off on a business trip, so I have the house to myself." As a plan started to form in his head his grin turned devilish, and he pulled me close to his body until his lips met mine. Coherent thoughts left my head, and I gripped his shoulder with my thin, pale fingers.

_Fuck, he's such a good kisser._

I moaned loudly into his mouth as he ground his now hard manhood into my thigh. I could feel myself getting wet by the second, and my whole body felt hot.

Damn what they think, the only one that would know the truth would be Alice, and she would keep my secret.

"Okay, fine." I conceded, wrapping a hand around his lengths. He shuddered, sucking a mark into my neck. "But you have to buy me brunch and a new purse."

"Done and done."

* * *

As the sun started to set, I returned home in an Uber with my new Gucci handbag and a pair of high heels. Alice and Emmett were on the porch, dancing to a popular acoustic ballad together. He twirled her round and round like a music box ballerina.

"He's going to be so angry on Monday. You sure you know what you are doing?" Alice implored as Emmett dipped her, a giggle leaving her mouth.

"Of course. Jamie is old news these days. And anyway, I'm going to need a dress to match this handbag."

"So heartless. Is my niece becoming a baddie?" Emmett teased. I grinned back.

"You know it," I exclaimed before continuing into the house and heading to my bedroom. Throwing my gifts on the floor, I threw myself on my bed and sighed. Thank god I was home. I didn't have to listen to Jamie go on and on about his family, and how great they were. How his older brother, Tony, was a star athlete, or his little sister, Eva, had been on the honor roll since kindergarten and was the best swimmer in her sixth-grade class.

I didn't care, I didn't give a shit at all. He was of no use to me anymore. I had slept with him and even gotten some nice presents out of it, so now I was ready to find my new boy toy. The ding of my phone pulled me out of my thoughts.

_Stephanie – Ren, wanna come with the girls and I tomorrow? We're hitting the mall and then having a movie night at Lexi's._

_Great timing, Steph._  The mall would be the perfect place to find someone sexy.

_Renesmee – Yeah, sure. Text me the details tomorrow._

With my plans set, I plugged in my phone and got ready for bed, slipping into a pair of black silk pajamas before settling into bed. I'd need a full beauty sleep to look beautiful enough tomorrow.

But just as I was starting to drift off, rain poured from the sky. It ended quickly, leaving a tree limb drip, drip, drip, dripping.

_Drip, drip, drip, dripping. Drip, drip, drip, dripping._

I probably wouldn't get much sleep tonight.

* * *

This whole afternoon was becoming a drag as Stephanie went on and on about her night with Jeffrin. How the waterbed was the sexiest place she fucked and how sweet he was when he came in her hand instead of her mouth.

If I had to hear one more stupid word out of her mouth I was going to flip.

"…And, like, he kept telling me he loved me, and I said it back and then he asked me out and it was, like, so amazing. I can't believe I found someone so great to be with," Stephanie exclaimed, biting into an unsalted, cheese covered pretzel. The squad, consisting of me, Stephanie, Lexi, and Taylor, sat in the middle of the food court.

"I couldn't handle that. The L word is a big no no for me," Lexi muttered, shivering at the thought.

"I think it's great that you found someone, Steph. Dominic and I are doing great too." Taylor said smartly as she flipped her black locks over her shoulder, sipping some cola from her cup. "Yuck, I hate this stuff."

"Then why'd you get it?" Lexi questioned, and Taylor threw her a glare.

"They were out of Sprite, and I wasn't going to  _not_  get a drink. Duh, stupid." As they took off in a banter I got up to throw away my half-eaten pretzel and half cup of Sprite I had whisked in to get before Taylor could. Giving them a wink, I walked over to the trash and threw my trash in. But when I turned around, I ran into someone.

And I met startlingly green eyes.

_Green eyes, green eyes, green eyes, green eyes._

As my breath hitched I took in his face, the sleek jaw line and curly black hair. His body was fit and tight, and he wore a casual outfit of jeans, a band t-shirt, and a black bomber jack. Around his neck was a locket, gold no doubt. A boy with a locket? A little weird, but he's cute!

"I am terribly sorry, miss. Are you alright?" His voice held a thick accent, and my stomach coiled tightly.

"Y-yes, I'm fine, thank you. Are you okay?" When his lips turned up in a smile I felt my heart beat even faster than it already did.

"Yes, I am okay." He held his hand out and I took it timidly. "My name is Dante Romano, and you?"

"Renesmee Masen."

"Well, it is very nice to meet you, Renesmee." And with that, he left. My jaw no doubt had to be picked up off the floor after that stunt. Sexy and respectful? A dime a dozen, I tell you. After a few second of picking my jaw off the floor, I walked back to the table and sat back down, breathing out a breath. Dante, what a sex god. I lay my head on my and, staring off into space. Dante, Dante, Dante. Someone flicked their fingers in front of my face. With a glare, I turned my head to the person, biting back a hiss of annoyance.

"Ren, you with us? We're about to head to Target and pick up a few snacks for a girl's night in." Taylor gave me a smile as she spoke and motioned for me to follow them. Stephanie and Lexi were already ahead of us, speaking animatedly about Jeffrin and Michael, who was on the boy's tennis team.

"Oh, okay." In a daze, I followed them, but all I could think about was Dante. So suave it gave me chills, and so sexy my toes curled in pleasure. I'd have to deal with Jamie being up my ass for the next couple weeks, but I knew what I had to do now. Seduce this piece of man meat and stake my claim, all the while on the prowl for another stupid boy to fool around with. And it'd only be a matter of time for him to fall under my spell. I mean, what can I say? I'm gorgeous!


	3. Protect the Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jane makes a hard decision. renesmee is being played a damn fool.

_Jane's POV:_

_September 16th, 2013._

Royal blue and dark purple balloons and streamers covered the large dining hall. A banquet of food and a four-tier chocolate birthday cake that read the words 'Happy Birthday Andromeda' covered a long table. Twenty smaller tables sat in the space behind it. In the back of the hall, Demetri and Alec stood next to the DJ station, taking turns picking songs.

"Miss Jane, Miss Jane!" Andie yelled as she entered the room. Despite Princessa's urgings to make a big entrance, Andie wanted to be there to welcome every immortal that was coming to her party. "Look at my dress!" She twirled her Oscar de la Renata original royal blue ballroom dress.

"So beautiful! You look like a royal gem."

"Why thank you," She curtsied, a large grin on her face. "Mommy Sulpicia ordered it especially for me."

"That was very kind of her."

"I know! I love her so very much, Miss Jane."

I couldn't have the smile that rose to my face as I looked down at her. "I do too."

"She is nicer than Mommy, she doesn't yell at me when I get an answer wrong on my English worksheets or smacks me when I say American slang-" Her hand slapped against her mouth and her eyes widened as the words left her mouth. My brow furrowed.

"Mistress Princessa hits you?"

"Yes, but lightly! Like a love tap!" Her eyes started to fill with tears and she choked on her sobs. As I knelt down in front of her I felt her shudder. "It is nothing, Miss Jane. Ignore my stupidity. I spoke nonsense."

"You can tell me anything, princess. I promise you. I will never allow harm to come to you."

"Please don't tell Mommy I said anything. Please?" I wanted to refuse her, but as I stared into her big puppy eyes I knew it was no use. I sighed and nodded, to which she grinned and latched her arms around my neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome, sweet heart. Now, why don't you go wash your face off and find your father? The guests will be arriving soon."

"Okay! Bye, bye, Miss Jane!"

"Goodbye, princess. Happy Birthday!"

When she was out of earshot I pulled out my cellphone and texted my twin an urgent message before depositing it back into my pocket. In seconds flat he was beside me, a Louis Vuitton original covering his frame.

"You rang?"

"Princess Andie just told me something very worrying." Alec's eyebrows rose to his hairline and he pulled me to the side of the ballroom behind a forest green curtain.

"Like what? Did she tell you that dragons tried to ear her again?" Even as he teased I could tell he was worried. "Sister, dragons are not real-"

"She said that Mistress Princessa hits her."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, she was telling me about how Mistress Sulpicia ordered her ballgown and then went on to say how she liked her better than Princessa because she doesn't hit or yell at her when she makes a mistake."

"This is alarming. What are we to do?"

"After the party, we should go to Master himself and explain the situation. Maybe he'll finally drain the witch."

"We can only hope, sister dear."

* * *

My anxieties only got worse as Zachary pulled me into his quarters and dropped an atomic bomb.

"She is everything I've dreamed of… I'm sorry," Zachary concluded with a sob. I sat frozen beside him.

How did he find someone else so quickly?

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Selena… She is also a half-breed. The coven in Malta found her." They had been visiting Renata for the last three weeks. He and the half-breed had been falling in love right under my nose. Half of me felt a deep rage while the other didn't care. It was bound to happen; he would either be drained or mated. Being around all these single vampires didn't make matters easy.

When I finally my bearings I exclaimed, "You should be with her. Live happily together."

"I cannot! I am yours, Miss Jane."  _Yes, my property, but not mine_ , I thought bitterly.

"You are free. Be with her."

"How can you do this to yourself? You deserve happiness, too. You deserve love and support, Miss Jane. I know it. I've seen the real you deep inside." He ran a hand through his golden hair and took in a deep breath. "When I'm about to fall asleep some nights and you hold me so tender, or when I was ill, and you fed me broth and held me in the sauna to sweat the disease out of me. Most know you as an evil witch, but I know better."

Without missing a step, I stood up and walked over to him. Leaning down, I pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before cupping his soft cheeks.

"You are too genuine for this world. Please, go be happy in Malta with your beloved. It will soften my heart just a little bit to know my pet is happy forever." With tears in his eyes, he held my hands to his face, a sad smile coming to his face.

"Thank you. I could never ask for a better friend."

"I hold the same sentiments."

* * *

_Renesmee's POV:_

_September 16th, 2013._

"Did you block my number?" Jamie asked in confusion, leaning against the lockers with a worried expression. I ignored him entirely, sliding my books into my backpack. Astronomy first, then my notebook, then my Algebra two textbook. This weekend would be spent doing homework and studying for the upcoming tests and I had to be prepared. It didn't feel right so I slipped them back out and repeated the process again. And again. Finally, I felt satisfied enough I zipped it up, making sure the content wouldn't fall out.

I shut my locker and slipped my backpack over my shoulder, intent on leaving without speaking to him. "Hey, wait-"

His hand pulled my arm back and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from ripping his head off. "Let go of me." Jamie's palms were sweaty, and I felt the urge to rip my skin off.

Humans were so nasty and sweaty and disgusting.

But he ignored my pleas and queried, "What did I do? I thought we had a great time."

"We did."

Get the hell off of me! I stomped down the urge to rip his whole arm off to get away but knew Carlisle would frown on the violence.

"But?"

"You're old news." I snapped with a sneer. As if burned, he let my arm drop and scoffed. I fought to keep from grinning as I took in his distressed expression. Smile later, you need to scrub off his nasty germ-infested touch.

"Me? Old news? Sweetheart, you were  _lucky_  to have slept with me."

_Oh, so he was going to go that route? Slut shaming me for not calling him back? Hah, funny._

"Am I?"

"Everyone knows you're easy. I mean, you are  _that_  type."

"That type?" My nails dug into my arm to keep from bolting. Oh no, I definitely wasn't leaving yet no matter how much I wanted to run to the bathroom.

"You know, good girl gone bad. You're just doing it to piss your parents off."

"Awe are you still upset that I fucked you but didn't want to  _date_  you?" I couldn't keep in my laugh this time, so I let it out, loudly and proudly. "Wow,  _pathetic_."

"I am not pathetic."

"Then why are you standing here wasting my time?" He looked at a loss for words, so I continued. "And so, what if I'm trying to piss off my parents? Why does that give you the right to look down on me just because I didn't agree to do what you wanted? You boys are all the same. If a girl doesn't do exactly what you say, you try to tear her down emotionally and shame her for wanting to play the field. If our roles had been reversed, your buddies would be smacking you on the back and giving you props for fucking the youngest Cullen sister." Another laugh left my mouth before I could trap it, and he looked as if he had been slapped. "News flash, Jamie, you were played. And I even got a new purse and shoes out of it!"

"You can't be serious." His face grew redder by the second, but I just gave him an impish smile back.

"I am. Now go bother someone else before I have Emmett rip your throat out." He paled and instead of anger in his eyes, it was fear. He quickly darted in the other direction and disappeared, leaving me in the hallway alone.

Now to the bathroom.

As the water wet my hands I quickly squirted a good amount of soap on my hands and lathered both of my arms up to the elbow. Scrubbing roughly, I tried to stop counting.

_One, two, three, four, five, five, four, three, two, one, two, three, four-_

_Fucking asshole. Why did he have to do that? I was doing so well. But he got his sweat on me. Not the good kind. Not the sexy kind. The gym class kind. Fuck._

_Five, four, three, two, one, one, two, three, four, five, four, three-_

When my hands and arms were free of suds I poured more soap onto my hands and scrubbed again. My skin had turned an angry red and I clenched my teeth as I washed my skin forcefully.

_Five, four, three, four, three, four, four, four, four, four-_

"So dirty, so dirty, so dirty, so dirty," Tears dripped down my cheeks and I felt my chest tighten. Shit, not now. Not here. I just want to go home and study!

_Four, four, four, four, four, four-_

Again, and again I scrubbed my arms. After the sixth time, I finally felt my heart stop pounding. My chest relaxed.

_Four, four, four, five, six._

_Shit, finally._

Drying off my stinging arms, I turned the water off with a paper towel before depositing it in the trash can. Soon after I left the bathroom, eager to leave the hell that is high school. But a voice stopped me.

"Wow, what a jerk." I whirled around, and my breath caught.

Dante.

He was here.

In my school!

"Dante." It tasted like honey coming off my lips. I'm sure I looked a mess with my face and arms beet red and my lips bitten to hell, but he smiled and peered down at me like I was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Hello, Renesmee. Are you alright?"

"Y-yeses. I'm fine. You go to school here, I take it?"

"I start tomorrow. Just looking around a bit while my father signs me up."

"What grade are you in?"

"I am a senior, and you?"

"Me too." We stayed in silence for a second, and his wide grin made a blush coat my cheeks. Without warning, he leaned towards me.

I feared he was going to kiss me and send me into another freakout, but then he whispered softly into my ear, "Let's be official."

"W-what?"

"You're beautiful. I want you to be mine." This boy seemed different from the other. More mature and knew what he wanted.

And he wanted me.

Who was I to decline?

"Okay." He grabbed my phone out of my pocket and snapped a photo of us before typing in his number.

"Call me tonight, I want to fall asleep thinking of you."

In a daze, I took my phone from him, careful to not touch his fingertips. "O-okay."

"Goodbye, princess." Then he disappeared from view. After a deep breath, I walked towards the exit, pushing the door open with my back and not touching it with my hand.

* * *

"You have a boyfriend?! The day has finally come!" Jasper screeched from the couch before standing at attention. "Men grab your guns! We're going hunting tonight."

"Stop! You're so embarrassing."

"That's our job, sweet pea."

"So, when do we get to meet this chump?" Emmett inquired, cracking his knuckles.

"Never." I deadpanned, earning a fit of laughter.

"No can do, sweet heart. You know we have to give him the 'ole Cullen welcome." Rosalie rolled her eyes from the couch.

"Will you both stop teasing her? You're worse than Alice sometimes."

"Thank you, Aunt Rose."

With pursed lips, Aunt Rose asked, "So, when do we get to meet him?"

"Ugh, you're as bad as them!"

"Can you blame me? This is a new development." She sat down the magazine she was flipping through and waved her hands around in excitement. "You never become official with anyone!"

"He's different, I guess."

"I don't like it, I don't like it one bit."

"Yes, go back to smashing boy's hearts like your Uncle Jasper taught you."

"You all are impossible." Ignoring them, I sat on the loveseat away from them and lay my textbooks on the coffee table. Time to get to work!

* * *

_Third person POV:_

"Yes, father. The plan is moving flawlessly. Renesmee Cullen is already quite smitten with me," _And who could blame her_ , Dante thought to himself as he stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. _I'm gorgeous!_

" _Have you encountered the other Cullen's yet?"_

"Not yet. I will let you know in two-days' time what their perception of me is."

" _Very well. Anything else to note?"_

"Renesmee's mental state should be taken into question. After a human boy grabbed her she threatened him and then scrubbed her arm for a half an hour."

" _I will have Eve look into the information. Thank you, son."_

"Of course, father. Anything for you."

" _Is that Dante? Let me speak to him!"_  Princessa screeched and Aro quickly said,  _"Goodbye, son."_

"Take care, father!" The line cut and Dante was left thanking the God's that he didn't have to listen to his mother crying again. God, that woman was worse than a banshee!


End file.
